


Just Waiting

by StillCheerio



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Waiter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillCheerio/pseuds/StillCheerio
Summary: Dream/Clay applies to be a waiter at a pretty busy and fancy restaurant which George works at (the two don't know each other at the start), he ends up getting the job and makes friends with all the employees, he learns a lot about George as well the two quickly becoming friends or more? When he's not waiting at the restaurant, he's normally hanging out with his best friend Nick/Sapnap. When George is off work he's either with Bad/Darryl or work friends.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 2





	1. New Job

**Author's Note:**

> Through the whole story there will be some inappropriate jokes and mentions of alcohol, nothing inappropriate wise is written though, only jokes.
> 
> I do take criticism, please good or bad.
> 
> Story will be 3rd person focus, it will switch between George and Dream it will say, --Focus George/Dream/Clay-- when on one specifically.
> 
> This story also, is NOT meant to be offensive to any of the creators or readers.

To say Clay was nervous would be an understatement, this man was anxious, really anxious. He was going to interview for a fancy restaurant as a waiter. Meaning that they expect high-quality work from their employees. With a sigh followed by a deep breath Clay finally got out of his car and walked into the building. The restaurant was currently not open but the doors were unlocked, just like the email said they would be. “I'm sorry sir, we aren’t open right now.” a voice said, Clay looked up unaware of when he looked down at the floor, his eyes met a pair of dark brown ones, the light reflecting them made them look more Honey-coloured though. “Oh, uhm, I’m not here to order, I'm here to interview.” Clay said a bit muttered. “OH! Okay, well the boss’s room is down that hall 3rd on the left.” The boy smiled at Clay, making him smile back.

Clay started walking down to the hall when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was the boy. Now that boy was next to Clay he could take in the details, his brown hair was short and fell softly right above his eyebrows, he had very scattered and barley visibly freckles on his face which you would only see from up close. He was pretty short and went up to Clay’s shoulders. He was wearing a black shiny suit with some roller skates instead of shoes, which must be the waiter Uniform. 

Clay didn't realize he was staring at the boy until a hand waved in front of his face snapping him out of it. “God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare.” Clay said rather quickly, turning his head away. “It's fine, I only asked for your name.” “Oh, uhm...I'm Clay.” “Cool, my names George!” Clay looked at George again. “Do you have an accent?” Clay asked out of nowhere. George chuckled. “Yeah I do, I'm from England.” Clay smiled at George earning a smile back. “I should get to that interview now.” Clay said George nodded and skated back to where he was before.

Clay knocked on the door of the boss’s room hearing a ‘come in’ from the other side. He walked into the room where he saw the boss. It was just a typical rich person that owned a busy restaurant, he was surprisingly extremely nice though. “You must be clay right?” he asked, “Yes sir” Clay said taking a seat after the boss motioned him too. “You can call me Phil if you would like, sir is fine too.” “Oh okay.” “So do you have any experience in waitering?” Phil asked “Yeah, my family used to own a restaurant and I worked there for a long time, I waited for 5 years there.” “Used to? What happened?” “We moved here and they sold it. It wasn't insanely popular but we got good income.” “I see..Any special skills?” “Uhm.. could i get an example of a special skill possibly?” “Yes of course, a special skill would be a skill not most people can do easily, like balancing a certain amount of books on your head or being able to stack things and make it not fall over past a point it normally will.” “I can carry a large amount of dishes at a fast speed, if that counts as one.” “I’ll take it” After Clay finished the interview he was given a paper to fill out and return tomorrow. Clay walked back out to the front room, not seeing George and just assuming he's cleaning up for tomorrow morning.

Clay walked to his car and put the paper on his passenger seat. He leaned his head on his steering wheel and sighed “God that was nerve racking.” he muttered to himself. Clay leaned back up and started his car. He plugged his phone into the Amp and searched for a song, deciding on Mr. Brightside, by The Killers. Clay pulled out of the parking lot and started driving home. “While he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag..” Clay muttered the words to the song while driving home. Clay smiled as the main chorus dropped it was his favorite part. “Swimming through sick lullabies choking on your alibis…….cause I'm Mr. Brightside..” Clay finally got home. Turning the music off and taking his keys, he walked inside and set his keys on the coat hook, he turned to walk into the kitchen looking at the paper he looked up when he heard a sound. “NICK WHAT THE HELL I SAID STOP COMING HERE WHEN I'M NOT HOME!” Clay shouted at his best friend. Earning a chuckle from the shorter male.

Nick often came to Clay's house when he felt like it, normally without asking. Clay didn't really mind unless if he's not home, he doesn't trust Nick in HIS house by himself. “I wanted to make you dinner, '' Nick pointed to the oven which was baking something. “You barely eat dinner, you normally skip out, i was trying to be nice.” Nick said with a fake-hurt type of tone. Clay walked over setting his paper on the table along with his phone. Nick stood up and walked over to the taller. The two hugged. “Thanks Nick, that's sweet.” Clay said, pulling away. 

“So how’d the interview go?” Nick asked. “I don't know yet, I have to fill this paper out-” Clay picked the paper up “- then give it to him tomorrow, then I would know the next day.” “Sounds like a lot of work, I wish you luck brother.” Nick did a stupid salute position which made Clay chuckle. “Thanks Nick, how’d your interview at the pet shop go?” “I nailed it of course,” Nick said, hands now on his hips. “They said I start tomorrow. Since it's my first day I'm going to be an assistant to help with the dogs. I'm so hyped man!” The oven dinged and Nick pulled out a pizza. “Listen, I can't cook, I just bought an oven reheat pizza, it's better than nothing, dig in.” Clay chuckled again “thanks Nick.” “No problem.”

\--Focus George--

George had gone home after cleaning up a bit more at the restaurant, he walked into the house which he shared with his best friend, Darryl. He was a full time youtuber/streamer for Minecraft, he had been doing it for many years now. George went straight to his room and flopped down on his bed, instantly giving into sleep. George was awoken by shaking from his friend. “Georgeee...wake up, dinners ready.” George sat up and rubbed his eyes. He got up and walked down the stairs, going to the kitchen table and sitting down. George looked at the plate of spaghetti and smiled. George started eating half-falling asleep while doing so. George managed to finish the food without falling asleep. He walked back up stairs and laid down under his covers this time. Falling back asleep.

George woke up at 4am for some reason, maybe it was because he fell asleep earlier. He had work at 8am so that's 4 hours from now. George laid down trying to go back to sleep but couldn’t. George groaned while sitting up. He walked over to his computer turning it on and logging onto it. He went to twitter to see what's up, mostly just shit about politics. George went to YouTube and started watching mostly just old vines and memes. George had somehow accidentally fallen asleep at his desk. He woke up at 7:50 because Darryl came in. “GEORGE ITS 7:50 YOURE GONNA BE LATE IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW!” Darryl had shouted from the door frame. George quickly grabbed his phone giving Darryl a small thanks before rushing out the door. Because he was running to work he wasn't tired anymore. George didn't own a car nor could he drive he normally walked to work but since he was running late he literally had to run.

George had made it there just in time, he walked into the shop then into the locker room where he saw his fellow employees. George walked up to his locker, the room gave him high school locker room or high school band locker vibes, maybe a mixture of both. George walked quickly, changed into his suit and sat down on the bench, one of his friends coming up and sitting by him to put her skates on as well. “You ready?” she asked “For what?” “You didn't hear?” “hear what Alyssa..” George groaned, still somewhat tired. “We got 5 party reservations each of about 10 or a little more, and that's mixed with the normal amount of customers, today will be a long day.” Alyssa put her skates on standing up, the females uniform was a white long sleeved collar shirt with a black skirt that went down to their knees along with some black shorts and black bow tie on their neck. “God damn.” “Good news we might be getting an experienced waiter today, he's supposed to be really good at least that's what the boss said.” “Oh, that's cool, he sounds like he would be a good help.” George smiled at Alyssa who smiled back at her.

\--Focus Clay--

Clay was woken up at 7:30am by a phone call from an unknown number, he had turned the paper in later the same day of the interview because Nick said it would probably be fine. “Yea whats up?” Clay answered the phone unaware of who it actually was. “Is this Clay?” the voice on the other line said, “Yeah, yeah, it is, who’s this?” “It's Phil, the one you interviewed with. Listen since you turned your paper in early, how about you come start work today instead of tomorrow, todays supposed to be crowded so more help is recommended plus with the skills you listed you sound pretty good for this.” “Yea, yea let me eat breakfast first i can be there by 7:55 is that good?” “Yes, just be here before 8:15am.” “Will do sir.” Clay said hanging up and saving the contact under ‘Boss/Phil’ 

Clay walked downstairs and made himself some cereal, he changed into a hoodie and jeans like yesterday. He grabbed his phone and keys and got into his car, just listening to the radio which was playing Mr.Loverman, He thought the song was pretty good. Clay got there a bit earlier then he said he would. He walked into the boss’s room to ask some questions. He knocked and heard a ‘come in’ from the other side. “Hey sorry to interrupt, but where do i get the uniform from?” Clay asked “Oh i almost forgot, back down the hall there's a locker room it should be marked. Phil stood up and walked over to some boxes getting a Suit “What's your shoe size?” “14.” Phil picked up some 14 ½ skates and handed them to clay. Along with a metallic name tag. “Find a locker without a name tag and stick yours on it, make sure it's on the left side, cause that's the male lockers.” Clay nodded understanding and thanked Phil as he walked towards the locker room.

Clay got to the lockers and there were only a few people in there. It was a good thing Clay had gone to the skating rink so many times, he was really good at it to say the least. Clay found a locker and put his tag on it, he opened it, it was pretty spacious. Phil walked into the locker room, everybody but Clay left the room. “Make sure your phone is on silent, and your keys are in there, you can put your clothing in there as well, once you finish changing come see me again” Clay nodded an okay and changed after Phil left. He put on his skates and stood up, he quickly got to Phil’s office since, y’know skates. The time was 8:10 5 minutes till they opened. Clay knocked and heard the usual ‘come in’ he opened the door and saw George, the man he had met yesterday. “George, this is the new one, Clay. Clay, this is George, he's been here the 3rd longest, so he knows what's up.” “Oh yea, you came here yesterday for the interview.” George said, now that Clay was also on skates, George looked shorter now going up to by the looks of it, his shoulders. “Yeah I did.” “Anyways, George, I'm putting you in charge of Clay for today, monitor him and see how he does, make sure he stays on task, give him tasks, stuff like that. But you cannot give him your tasks.” “will do Phil.” George said and left with Clay.

George led Clay out to meet the others, “Clay this is Alyssa, Alyssa, this is Clay.” “Hi.” Alyssa said and clay waved slightly at her. George pointed to a brown haired taller man that was on the small stage. “That's Wilbur, the singer, he takes song requests and plays original songs too.” next he pointed to a man with long pink hair. “That's Dave, we call him Techno under his request, He's the head chef.” George then pointed to a man with short but somewhat curly dark brown hair, “that's Spifey, real name George, but we call him Spifey, he's in charge or the bar with his friend Vurb, or Arran. They ship people in their free time.” Clay chuckled at the small fact that wasn't needed, but still appreciated. George pointed to a few others calling their names and jobs. After that was all done Spifey semi-shouted for everybody to hear. “Anndd we are now open!” Since the place just opened they had some down time, the first reservation was for 10am so it would be calm for some time.  



	2. Becoming Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still accepting full criticism, if you want to give any.  
> Enjoy :D  
> :]

The first two hours of the restaurant being open went pretty chill, pretty calm Clay was assigned to take dishes to a few tables, mostly just two at a time since it was still breakfast time. Soon 10am rolled around and a part of 11 walked in there were 4 children, 1 baby, 4 adults and 2 teens. The party sat down at a large table and George went and took their orders with Alyssa.   
Clay was told to bring the orders to them. When Clay looked at the trays he saw 4, that would mean about 2 trips, Clay groaned and started re-arranging things, he picked the two trays up which where both full, George watched as Clay did this, nobody there had ever done that, he was pretty amazed at the skill if he was being honest. Clay skillfully handed out each dish, he didn't shake almost trip, nothing, he moved perfectly fine and stayed steady. 

Clay came back to the counter where he was before and handed the trays back, skating over and standing next to George. “Was that good, was I good?” Clay asked, a bit nervous he had done something wrong. “Yea that was really good, nobody ever really arranges stuff on trays like that, normally they fail.” “God was I not supposed to do that, I'm sorry.” Clay was really nervous about doing something wrong since the play was a 4 ½ out of 5 star restaurant meaning they most likely had high standards. “No, you didn't do anything wrong, it was pretty amazing actually, anyways At The drink stand there's some drinks that need to be delivered to table 3 and table 7, can you do that?” George asked which Clay nodded and skated over there, George skating to go take orders or deliver some food.

Clay delivered the drinks smoothly and went back to where he and George were before, the first party left giving the crew some down-time since the next party was at 1pm. The whole crew worked from 8:30am to 7pm they get paid at most 20 dollars an hour which is hell of a good pay so it's worth it. Some more helpers come in at 1pm because of the lunch time rush. The restaurant also limits the tables to 5 groups at a time, max 15 people, after 4pm. The times and stuff were confusing at first but most got the hang of it by their first week, Clay was pretty smart so he was almost completely understanding it and it's his first day.

Soon 1pm rolled around and a party of 10 walked in all adults 4 of them being seniors. Clay went and took their orders and then skated back to tell the chefs. Clay looked across the room and locked eyes with George, the boy quickly looking away. Clay skated over worried something had happened. “Everything okay?” Clay asked. George nodded and just skated over to the drink stand when he heard the bell be rung. Clay sighed and skated back over towards the kitchen where he grabbed the trays and brought them to the table. When he gave one of the seniors her soup he noticed a shiny ring “Woah, nice ring, its very pretty.” he complimented. The lady looked at her and smiled “thank you, my husband gave it to me, before he passed.” “Oh-I’m sorry.” Clay said thinking she accidently made her upset by bringing it up. “Its fine, you are very kind sir.” “thank you.” they smiled at each other, Clay skating away as he heard his name called, he thought it was George so he went up to him.

“Did you say my name?” Clay asked. “What? No, but since you're here, there's a new party that needs seating, can you do that along with their order?” “Yea sure.” Clay skated over stopping when he saw Nick. “Nick, why’re you here?” Clay asked, completely ignoring who he was with. “Well you weren't at your house so I came here, and I didn't wanna be alone so i brought a friend, work friend.” “Oh my god, I'm sorry i didn't see you there.” Clay stated George skated over to the three. “Clay, you're kind of holding up business, seat them.” George said, smacking the back of “Oh f- I mean, yea yea i can do that.” Clay led them to a table, taking their orders and getting the friend's name, his name was Karl.

Clay brought them their food then rushed back to work to bring more things to other tables. As the more people came in the faster Clay went, still not shaking or almost tripping at all. He was truly amazing at this. Clay went back about to take another tray but stopped when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned and saw George. “Take a break, you’ve been working really well, I got these next few. I told Alyssa the same thing, “Don't worry.” Clay looked at George's face and seemed to be proud but also worried? Why would he be worried? It might not have been worry since George seems not to show any emotion other than Happiness, it could be him struggling not to show a certain emotion. Clay simply nodded and headed to the locker room to sit on his phone for a bit. Clay entered the locker room seeing Alyssa taking off the skates. “You leaving?” Clay asked. “Nah just need to sit down without weight on my feet for a bit.” “ah okay.” Clay sighed and opened his locker grabbing his phone. He noticed a few texts from Nick. 

‘Ayo i got off work early’  
‘You weren't at your place, work?’  
‘Lol im coming, bring a friend too.’  
‘Food was good, taking Karl home, might come back hehe’

Clay sighed, putting his phone back in his locker. He sat down after about 3 hours, felt nice. After about 45 minutes George peaked his head into the room. “Okay it calmed down a bit can you two come back and work?” he asked, Clay nodded and Alyssa didn't say anything but she started putting her skates back on. Clay got up and skated towards George, passing him with a shoulder tap. George followed him out. The time was about 2:10 meaning 5-ish hours till closing. Sure he worked long but it was good, nice pay, 20 dollars an hour. 11 hours a day their pay check was sure to be at most like 4K dollars, pay checks once every 2 weeks. Plus the chefs get paid a little more. After a few more hours of work it was closing time, they closed the store not locking it due to still needing to clean.

The store door opened Clay turned to look confused, his face instantly going to an ‘are you serious’ look. It was Nick. “Sorry we’re closed” George said. “Yea yea i know” Nick said with a smug-ish look. “Then can you leave?” George asked. “I came here to see Clay.” George turned to Clay who had an annoyed look on his face. “Come on Clay, don't make that face, you love my company.” Nick said looking up at Clay who was now even taller with the skates. “Do i though?” Clay said. “Yes you do, you love me.” Clay sighed. “That's one thing you're not wrong about.” Clay rolled his eyes sarcastically. “Why are you even here, you're really annoying sometimes y’know.” Nick made a fake-gasp trying to sound like he was hurt. “Clay, how dare you, I thought you loved me.” Nick said sarcastically. “News flash, apparently i don't.” Nick fake-gasped again trying to sound more hurt. George then spoke up. “What did I just witness? And was it a break up?” The boy sounded genuinely confused.

Nick started laughing. Clay chuckling slightly. Once the two stopped laughing Clay skated over to George wrapping his arm around George’s shoulders. “Me and Nick are not dating, he's just my annoying best friend. And I do love him, but not romantically.” George looked at Clay then forward again. “Oh, now i feel stupid.” Clay moved his arm to atop George’s head resting it there as if it were an armrest. “It's fine, you didn't know, Nicks is also really dramatic.” “Trueee” Nick said leaning against the counter. “How about we get changed, then the 3 of us hang out, my place.” Clay suggested. “Sure sounds fun.” George said pushing Clay’s arm off his head. “Okay me and George are gonna change, don't break anything Nick.” Nick rolled his eyes. “Whatever Dad.” Nick sighed “Daddy.” Clay said then skated to the room. “CLAY! WHAT THE HELL!?!” Nick shouted a bit too loud. Clay laughed hard wheezing slightly as he got back to the locker room. 

“You and Nick are pretty close huh?” George said with a soft smile. Clay sat down on the bench taking his skates off. “Yea I’ve known him since highschool, he's pretty nice, can be a dick. But when he's not he's quite funny and fun to hang around.” Clay put the skates on the bench next to him starting to take off the overcoat of the suit. Clay looked over at George because he was being silent turning away when he saw the smaller shirtless rummaging in his locker. Clay quickly just got changed back into his normal wear putting the skates in the locker. “Do i put the suit in there too?” Clay asked. “No, you take it home and wash it, unless you're gross.” “ah okay.” George put his suit in a bag. Clay was just holding his. The two walked out of the locker room to see Nick surprisingly still there, just on his phone. “Are you ready to go?” Clay asked “Yup” Nick said with a thumbs up and George nodded.

Clay led them to his car, he put his suit in a bag that was in the back of his car. Nick got into the back seat because George had gotten to the front before him. Clay sat down on the driver side, staring off into space a bit. “Clayy? You there?” George asked, waving a hand in front of Clays face. “Oh uh, yea, i just feel like i forgot something. He had his keys and his phone, what could he be forgetting. Then it clicked. “Before we go to my place I gotta grab something from the store, is that fine?” Clay asked The other two nodding. Clay quickly drove to the store and got some chicken and ham then checking out and heading back to the car. “What did you get?” Nick asked. "Just some meat.” “pf- okay.” George said leaning back into the chair. Clay drove back to his house, George looked at it, eyes widening, for him it was big. George had only lived in small houses his whole life, so a house that's a little bigger than average was basically huge to him. Clay noticed the look and chuckled, grabbing the grocery bag, his phone, his suit then his keys.

Clay opened the door and set the bags down on his kitchen counter, “You two do whatever for a moment.” The two were a bit confused but nodded anyways. Clay walked around his house seemingly looking for something, smiling when he found it. Clay picked up his cat, Patches, and brought her back down the stairs to the kitchen. Clay slightly held her up to show the others “Ta-Da!” He said, a smile evident on his face. “When did you get a cat!?!” Nick said since he didn't see it when he was over yesterday. “I got her 2 days ago, she likes to hide from new people so I'm not surprised you didn't see her.” George walked closer to the cat, Patches trying to move away but trying to stay in Clay’s arms. George held out his hand Patches got close to it, smelling him before hopping out of Clays arms and running away. “There she goes,” Clay said, watching patches run.

“Anyways, you guys wanna play Minecraft on my Xbox like we’re in 4th grade?” Clay asked “Why not.” Nick said. “What! I love Minecraft! Yes, let's play!” George sounded like an excited little kid honestly. Clay chuckled and brought them to his living room. They played on a survival world for a while, split screen of course. Nick and George kept killing each other for no reason but apart from that it was going really well. By 5:52pm they had a solid base going. They stopped so they could order some take away for dinner, they decided on Chinese food. After the food got there they cleared off the coffee table and got some drinks from Clay’s fridge. They put on ‘Charlie and the chocolate factory’ because they decided to spend the day like children apparently. Nick finished his food first and Clay second, George was taking a while to eat his.

By the time the movie was over George was finally done with his food. They cleaned up the dinner, Clay did, if we’re being more specific. After Clay finished cleaning, he walked back to the others. “So what do we do now?” Nick asked. “Wanna go for a drive?” Clay suggested. “A drive? To where?” George sat up from lying down across the couch. “Just anywhere, see where the road takes us. Y’know? Kinda like a road trip.” George and Nick look at each other then back at Clay. “Im down.” George said with a thumbs up. “Same here brother!” Nick said, raising his hand. “Nice, get ready then, I’ll get some snacks just in case, even though we just ate.” Clay walked into the kitchen to get some snacks while the other two got their shoes on and phones, stuff like that. 

Once everybody was ready they walked out and Clay locked his house up. The three walked to Clay's car, George getting the front seat again and flipping Nick off while doing so. Nick gasped with fake-hurt, he really didn't mind all that much. Nick then got into the back seat and Clay into the front after putting the snacks in the backseat as well. “Alright, you guys ready?” Clay asked, looking in the small mirror at Nick and able to see George with his peripheral vision. “Yea lets get this show on the road baby!” Nick said accidentally punching the car’s roof. Clay looked at him with a stern look “Don't punch my car.” “Whatever dad.” Nick joked once more, “I'm still not your dad.” George didn’t say anything but he did this cute little laugh like he had done before. 

Clay started the car handing his phone to George. “Since George is in the front he’ll pick the music first then after 5 songs nick will pick then i will, and we’ll transition like that.” Clay gave George a smile and he smiled back. “Are you sure I'm not third-wheeling?” Nick joked. Clay turned to him. “Nick, seriously, I met him yesterday but basically today.” “So, love at first sight~” Nick was persistent, to say the least. “Nick, we’re just friends, seriously, we just met, it's not love.” “Yea, also I'm pretty sure im straight, I’ve never had an attraction towards males.” George said pointing at himself. He did that quite often whenever talking about himself. “Okay let's go now, we’ve been sitting here for like 10 minutes.” Clay said starting the car up. Clay pulled out of his driveway and started driving.

The Three Boys started talking about literally everything but still nothing at all, just mostly whatever came to mind, Clay and Nick learned that George’s best friend was a Minecraft streamer, Nick so happened to watch him. Clay wasn't a big YouTube watcher so he didn't really know a lot of people on the website, he preferred actual shows. While on the road Clay noticed a sign the other two didn't seem to notice. It was a normal road sign, destination, to a beach, and simple directions to get to the place. Clay turned the car to follow the sign, the other two not caring since they were just driving wherever. Eventually they got to the beach and Clay parked the car at a parking lot which was basically empty. “Why’d we park?” George asked. “Well, I want to go down to the beach, feel free to stay here though.” Clay said, starting to open his door. George hopped out of the car Nick grabbing his phone, “I don't want to get wet or track sand anywhere, I’ll be fine by myself.” he said, giving them a small wave to go away.

Clay closed his door, leaving the car on since Nick wasn't going with them. Clay walked to the sea-line just staring out to the horizon. George walked up and stood next to him. With the sunset reflecting off the ocean the light hit them a bit but it was fine. “The sunset’s pretty, isn't it George?” Clay asked, turning to George with a smile. George locked eyes with Clay then turned to look at the sunset as well. “I wouldn't exactly call it pretty, it's alright.” Clay looked pretty surprised. “Wow, that's a first, almost everybody I’ve met has thought a sunset was pretty.” “People have tried to describe it to me, I've just never been able to see it in the same light they have I guess. When you're colourblind people describing colours you can't see is basically gibberish.” Clay turned his head to look at George. “You didn't mention you were colourblind.” George turned to look at him again. “Was I supposed to? It's not that important, colourblind doesn't mean I'm not normal.” “George, I think of you as normal, I just feel slightly bad since, well, I just- God i can't even think of the right words right now.” Clay chuckled softly at his own stupidity. “I know you don't mean any harm, it's fine honestly, as long as I'm with people I enjoy being around it doesn't matter where I am.” 

George looked back to the horizon before kneeling down and picking up a shell. He tossed it into the ocean skipping it as if it were a rock. “Y’know, Clay, i think we’ll become really good friends.” George looked up at clay smiling like he had been almost the whole road trip. Clay couldn't help but smile back. “I hope we do.” Clay looked back at the sunset watching it once more, George didn't look away from Clay though. He was taking in the taller's features, the way his dirty blonde hair went up and fell slightly, the freckles evident on his face, the emerald green eyes. George looked back at the sunset, the quiet moment being interrupted by a very familiar ‘obnoxious’ voice. “CAN WE GO, YOURE LITERALLY JUST WATCHING THE DAY TURN INTO NIGHT, ITS NOT THAT FUCKING MAGICAL.” George and Clay turned around to see Nick standing outside the car, yelling at the two. “You ready to go?” Clay asked George, earning a nod from him.  
Clay dropped George off at his house then Nick at his, finally driving himself back home. Before he dropped George off, George had given both Nick and Clay his number. Clay got home and went straight to his room falling asleep almost instantly, estimated time; 11:12pm.

\--Focus George--

Today's day during work was calmer than normal. The lunch rush was calmer as well, Clay took it easy and had about 2 tables at a time. “Clay, can you get the rest of my shift?” George asked the taller. “Huh, why? Something happen?” “I’m just not feeling well and Phils letting me get home, don't want to possibly get anybody sick” “Ah, yea i can, no problem.” Clay put a hand atop of George's head ruffling his hair slightly. “Get better soon.” George pushed Clay’s hand off his hand laughing slightly. “Thanks, I'm sure i will.” George skated back to the locker room taking his skates off the changing into his white shirt, jeans, and blue jacket. He put his suit in his bag, and took out his phone. George messaged Darryl that he was coming home because he's not feeling well. As George was halfway home Darryl texted that he would make him soup. George smiled, Darryl had always been so kind to anybody and was willing to help everybody.

George got back to the house and went to his room after waving hi to Darryl. He looked at his temperature 104 degrees Fahrenheit(F). Yeah, he's definitely sick. George sat down on his bed taking his shoes and bag off, he put the bag by his nightstand and his shoes into his closet. George took his jacket off and put it in the closet as well. He walked over and got into his bed, lying down. George tried to fall asleep, but for once, he couldn't. He kept getting too hot then when he took the blanket off he got too cold.

George sighed and sat up as he heard a knock at his door. “Come in.” George said, clear enough for whoever was on the other side, probably Darryl anyways. Just like George had expected, Darryl walked in with a bowl of something. “Did you take your temperature yet?” he asked while setting the soup on George's side table. “Yeah, yeah i did. It said 104” “Oh, should I get you some water too?” “Yea, that would be nice, thanks Darryl.” Darryl gave George a soft smile and left the room to get him a glass of water. George sat up against his headboard and crossed his legs, now sitting crisscross. He reached over and grabbed the bowl putting it on his lap. George started eating it, a while after Darryl came back in with the water. “Thanks Darryl, sometimes you're too kind, when i get better I'm gonna repay you some-how.” “You don't have to, honestly, just get better soon.” Darryl left closing the room door behind him to give George some privacy.

Soon after, George had finished the soup, leaving the water almost untouched to savor the cold substance. George lied back down under the covers, finally feeling tired. Just as he was about to sleep his phone started to ring, George groaned and sat up grabbing his phone and answering. “What?” George groggily said “Just wanted to check in on you, see how you're doing. I’m still at work, but there's not many people out there so I thought I would check up.” George recognized the voice, it sounded extremely familiar but he couldn't pinpoint it due to now being tired. “Mhm..’m sorry, who's this?” George asked, lying back down almost subconsciously. George heard a small laugh from the other side, “It's clay, did you already forget about me?” Clay asked either with slight hurt in his voice or fake-hurt, George really couldn't tell. George groaned. “No, no I didn't forget, just didn't recognize. How have- how, uhm Yea, how have you been?” George stuttered a bit accidently lying down into his covers even more.

“I’ve been good, better than before.” “mhm, why's that?” George groaned as he turned over, phone still in hand. “No specific reason.” “Okay, just like talk to me before you like go back to work, if you want.” “mhm, okay i can do that.” Clay started talking about random things like what he liked and did in his free time, George tried to stay awake to listen but ended up falling asleep on the call. Clay noticed George being particularly silent. “I'm just going to go ahead and guess you fell asleep, have a nice day George, sleep well.” Clay hung up probably to get back to work.


	3. The Weekends; Part 1

It had been a few days, approximately 3, George was sick for 2 of the 3 days. It was now Saturday Clay, Nick, and George arranged the weekend to hang out, Nick invited Karl and Karl was inviting a friend, name undisclosed. 

Clay woke up to the sound of ringing, did he seriously set his alarm clock on a Saturday? Clay looked over at his nightstand and grabbed his phone, it wasn't an alarm, George was calling him. Clay answered. “Sorry, I just woke up, what do you need George?” Clay said, yawning right after. “In 3 hours we’re meeting up with the others.” “What about it?” “Just wanted to see if you could hang out beforehand, like just the two of us or something.” Clay sighed, “Hm, what are you suggesting?” “A hangout, a hangout is what I'm suggesting.” Clay chuckled at George's very serious-sounding tone. “Yea, yea im up for it, come over whenever, just tell me before you do.” “Great, then I'm coming over now.” “Wha-” before Clay could even respond to the boy's most recent sentence he got hung up on. Clay knew George didn't drive, so he assumed at most 10 minutes before he got there unless he was running really fast, then maybe less.

Clay got up and out of his bed, grabbing a new pair or clothes from his wardrobe, he brought them to the bathroom setting them down on the counter before walking down the stairs to quickly feed his cat. Clay fed patches and started walking back upstairs but halfway up he heard a knock. Clay groaned, walking back down the stairs and opening them. “Hi Clay.” George said while also waving. “Do you always do that?” Clay said, pointing at him. “Do...what?” George said with hesitance. “Do you always wave when saying hi, most people just do one or the other.” “No, it's not always, anyways can I come in?” George asked tilted his head slightly. Clay nodded and opened the door for him. “Just sit, or something. I'm going to shower.” “Yea yea okay, just hurry up.” Clay scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully. “Or what?” “Im- uh…” George thought about it for a moment before speaking once more. “Well I don't know what I’ll do, but I’ll do something that's for sure.” Clay placed a had atop of George’s head ruffling his hair like he's done maybe like 17 times by now. “Sure, whatever you say.” Clay smiled at George before going upstairs to shower.

After Clay got done with his shower he walked downstairs, “Alright I'm done with my-” Clay looked up and saw George and Nick playing cards across his coffee table. George placed a card down. “UNO!” Nick looked up at him with a confused face. “George what? We’re literally playing goldfish what the hell?” George looked at Nick then his card then back at Nick. “I was unaware of that.” Clay chimed in “Apparently.” Both George and Nick turned to Clay. “Oh, sup Clay. Where were you?” Nick asked. “Wow, you came into my house without asking, and George didn't even tell you I was in the shower?” Nick looked at George then at Clay. “Well knowing you i naturally would've thought you would ask George to join you so I didn't th-” Nick was cut off by Clay “What the hell Nick!?” he semi-shouted “Whaatt” Nick groaned. George scoffed “You know exactly what.” George rolled his eyes. “Anyways, Nick, why’re you here?” Clay asked while sitting on a recliner by the two. “Just got bored, so I came here, I wasn't expecting to see George though. He told me he had just got here so I stayed.” “I'm still confused on how i thought we were playing Uno, this isn't even an Uno deck, and I would suck at actual Uno, what the hell George.” George talked to mostly himself and in 3rd person for some reason.

Clay sighed “Well, how about we play some actual card games, you two up for a little betting as well?” he suggested “What is this gambling?” Nick joked. “No, not gambling, but i could get out poker if you want.” George and Nick looked at each other then back at Clay. “I mean, I don't know about Nick, buuutt, I'm down for some poker.'' George said, leaning back slightly and hitting the couch. “I'm down,” Nick said as he started cleaning up the 52 cards to re-shuffle them. Clay stood up walking to a small hall closet and getting out a silver briefcase. “Woah, business man.” George joked. Clay rolled his eyes, setting it down on the floor next to him. Each of the boys sitting on a different side of the square coffee table. Clay opened the briefcase taking out chips and placing them on the table. “Blue are 1, red are 5, white are 10 and green are 25, got it?” George nodded and Nick hummed a hum of approval. “Okay, just chips or actual money?” Clay asked. “How bout just chips for now since we don't have too long” George suggested the other two agreeing.

Clay dealt each of the boys and himself a hand and placed the rest off to the side. “Nick you're to the left of me, so you can start.” Nick looked at his hand and thought about it, he then put a red chip into the pot. “5, okay..” George said looking at his hand, “I’m gonna raise by 2 George said, placing a red and 2 blues into the pot, Clay matched George. Nick groaned and then matched as well. “Okay any trade-offs? Starting with Nick.” Clay asked. Nick handed Clay 3 cards and got 3 back in return, George handed 4, and got 4 back, Clay traded 1. George had traded 4 meaning his hand wasn't that good, probably. Nick placed a 5 into the pot, George matched. Clay looked at his hand then thought for a moment, “I'm going to raise 25” Clay said before sliding a green and red chip in. Nick put his hand down on the table. “Yea, no I'm backing.” George looked at his hand then at the pot, he placed his cards on the table. “I'm backing too.” Clay took the poker chips from both rounds then showed his hand, “A FUCKING HIGH CARD!?” Nick exclaimed, flipping over his own to show a pair, George flipped his over, a straight. “GEORGE WHY DID YOU BACK DOWN, YOU HAD A STRAIGHT!?” George sighed. “I thought he had better…” While the two where bickering Clay was almost on the floor dying. “PFf-HAAA I JUKED YOU BOTH!” he exclaimed. “Duddee, I think we can play one more time before we head out to meet the others, you guys up? Nick asked, putting his phone in his pocket. “Yea yea one more time, and Clay won't win this time” George said, Clay sitting back up fully. The reset the table, a new match starts.  
The 3 finished up their second game, Nick coming out victorious with a Full House. “Okay let's quickly clean this up and hop in the car to go to the beach yeaaa.” Clay said, hyping himself up. Halfway into cleaning it clicked in Clay's head “So am i picking up Karl and his friend or are they driving themselves?” “You, my kind sir, are picking them up.” Nick said putting the cards back in the case they’re from. After it was all cleaned up they got into Clay’s car “Everybody got what they need before we leave?” Clay asked starting up the car “I got everything i need” George said moving his feet in a swinging motion hiding the back of the passenger's seat. Nick glared back at him, clearly annoyed. “George stop fucking kicking the seat Jesus Christ” Nick had complained. George shot him a smile then kicked harder. Nick unbuckled himself and leaped over the divider going to the back “IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU GEORGE” he said attacking George. “AHHHH NICK STOP, CLAY HELP HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!? WHAT!?” Clay took Nick by the collar of his shirt. “Nick you can't just go around attacking cute boys.” Clay said, trying his best not to laugh. “WHAT!?!” George exclaimed, managing to kick Nick while Clay held him. Nick climbed back into the passenger seat. “George, you scream like a girl.” Nick said buckling back up. George scoffed. “I do not.” “you do.” Nick said sass clearly in his tone.

Nick gave Clay Karl’s address and they pulled up. Nick got out of the car and went and knocked on the door leaving Clay and George alone, well not really alone. They were very visible from the front door. While Nick was away George unbuckled and grabbed his bag, he got to the front seat by climbing over the divider not caring to just get out and back in. He took Nick’s bag and tossed it in the back. “Pff- did you want to sit by me that badly?” Clay joked. “Maybe~” George flashed back. “Oooh~ What's this you're suggesting?~” Clay asked, the two obviously joking with each other. “Hmm, i don't know. Anyways, I came here because I don't know Karl so I don't want to sit by a stranger. I get nervous around new people sometimes. Unless it's like a new person to work, I can handle them.” “Why’s that?” Clay asked. George hesitated, and Clay caught the hesitation. “Y-you don't have to tell me..if you don't want to, I'm always open to listen though.” George smiled. “You’re really kind Clay, and i don't really want to-” George was interrupted by hearing the car door open, the two had not really paid attention to what Nick was doing. Nick got in with a sigh. “I wanted the front, but George just always wants to be by Clay.” Nick acted sad. “You’ll live Nick, get over it.” Clay said, playfully rolling his eyes. 

After Nick got in, two others followed suit getting in, They were lucky the back was made for 3 people. “Okay so Karl, that's George and that's Clay” Nick said pointing to each of them when saying their names. Both George and Clay turned to look at Karl, “Hi.” Clay said and George gave a wave. Karl’s friend spoke up before Nick could introduce him. “HI I'M ALEX!” he said with a big smile “Hi there too.” Clay said, George waving yet again. Clay started the car up again once everybody sat back into their seats and buckled, Safety precautions, just in case. “Okay, everybody ready?” Clay asked. “YEAA” Nick and Alex shouted, Karl giving a thumbs up. George didn't say anything so Clay looked over at him. “Ready George?” Clay asked with a softer voice, which George noticed, “U-uhm..Yea, yea I am.” “Okay let's go then,” Clay said, pulling out of the driveway and starting the drive to the beach. 

“Hey George,” Nick said, poking him on the arm slightly George turned his head around “What?” he asked. “Nothing, just wanted to hear your pretty voice.” Nick said sitting back, George turned around turning a slight pink, “shut up..” George said quietly. “Wait, George, are you British?” Alex asked, George turned to look at him. “Oh-uhm, yea I am.” “So you like, love tea and stuff.” George laughed slightly “I’m actually not a big fan of tea.” “WHAT, YOU’RE BRITISH AND DON'T LIKE TEA!?!” “Well, I mean I like it, it just depends on the flavor, I get picky with tea flavor, I'm not a big fan of Green tea, Earl, the basic stuff like that, I found out I like Vanilla Tea though.” “So what tea-” Alex started but got cut off by Nick “I'm not going to sit here listening to what tea George likes and doesn't like, it's just tea.” Clay chuckled “Fair, British people have tea, we have football.” Clay said, looking over at George for a second. “Hey we have football too, you weirdos just call it, what, sock-her?” Clay chuckled lightly at George's attempt “soccer.” he said, purposely pushing an American accent. “Whatever, same thing” George tried to re-tally. “George, you quite literally said ‘sock her’ Those are different” Nick teased

“How much longer till we’re there?” Alex asked, clearly excited. “About 45 minutes, the beaches aren't close.” Clay said. “But what about that one we went to a while ago?” George asked. “That beach is the once we’re going too and it only didn't feel far since we were having fun the whole time.” “Then let's have some fun” Karl spoke putting an arm around Nick and the other around Alex. “I agree, lets have some fun!” Alex said, punching the air up, hitting the roof of the car. Clay glared into the mirror, “Don't punch my car.” Nick couldn't help but laugh “Yea, Clays pretty stern on the punching his car thing.” The 5 continued chatting up a storm on the way there, they finally arrived at the beach 50 minutes later, due to traffic. The 5 of them then got out and set up for this awesome day of fun.


	4. The Weekends; Part 2

The 5 of them had set up their stuff near the middle of the sand, a good distance from the water and parking area. There seemed to be about 3 other groups out on the sand, I guess most people don't come to this beach, it was one of the smaller ones anyways.

“Ugh, the sun’s so bright.” George said covering his eyes with his arm, Clay scoffed. “Oh come on now, it's not that bright.” Nick ran up behind the two and grabbed George's arm. “LETS GOO!!! To the water!” Nick said. George tried to get away but was too weak, “CLAY HELP ME!” George exclaimed, still trying to push Nick away. Clay just stood there laughing at the two, suddenly George was semi-tossed and landed in the water. George saw a wave and quickly stood up to avoid getting pushed under. The water went up to about George's waist from where he got thrown. George felt a slight shove and turned around and saw Clay. “Yea thanks a lot for the help Clay.” George said sarcastically. “Hehe, No problem Georgie.” Clay said before going underwater. George felt himself getting lifted up as Clay popped out of the water, George now on his shoulders, “Oh my god..you’re so stupid.” George said leaning back a bit. “George! Don't do that, I'll fall!” Clay exclaimed holding onto George a bit tighter. “You two look like you’re having fun.” Karl said. Clay turned his body giving George a chance to look at him as well. “Yeah, we are.” George said with a smile. The two boys watched as Karl got tackled by Alex, who came out of nowhere.

The 4 of them started messing around then George looked around “Hey, where's Ni-” George started by then got pulled off Clay’s shoulder and underwater. “What the hell?” Alex said, George popped out of the water, Nick did too. “I hate you Nick.” George said, kicking the SLIGHTLY TALLER male. “Hm, no you don't.” Nick said in a cocky tone. “Mhm, sure I don't.” George moved back over to Clay. “Wow, George you just wanna be all up by me~” Clay teased. “Mhm, yea totally.” George said, rolling his eyes. The 5 started to mess around laughing when they did silly or stupid things, George managed to get onto Clay’s shoulders again. “I feel so tall when I’m on your shoulders Clay.” George said, leaning into the boy. “You feel tall? Well that means we can go deeper, Tall people can last in deep waters.” Clay teased, not actually going to do it. George quickly got off. “No, nope, not a chance.” “That's what I thought, shortie.” “Oh my god, can you two stop flirting?” Nick said to the two boys. “Flirting?” George questioned. “I would never.” He said again.

After about 10 minutes the 5 of them got out to eat some Dinner, “God I’m so wet” George said, while sitting there soaking. “Woah, why, did Clay do something?” Nick said, making Clay spit out the water he was drinking “NOT LIKE THAT NICK!” George yelled at him, earning a chuckle out of the boy. “Okay, anyways, we going back in after this or going somewhere else?” Karl asked. Clay looked up at the sky. “I think we should pack soon, it's going to be sunset soon, and I wanted to take you guys somewhere for that.” he said looking at the group, specifically George. Clay was looking at George noticing how his hair was sticking to his head due to it being wet, Clay subconsciously started to look down at his chest but quickly brought himself back into reality before he could stare for way too long. “Sounds good,” Nick said with a thumbs up. They quickly finished eating and started to pack. George reached into the car grabbing his bag. “I’m going to go change, be right back.” George said with a slight wave walking to the public bathrooms, disgusting things, honestly they are.

Clay watched George as he walked away, admiring his hair and how small he looked, Clay laughed to himself at the thought of that. “What's funny?” Alex asked. “Nothing, it's nothing.” Clay said, grabbing himself a towel, He started to dry off his shorts. Clay put on a white t-shirt he brought then put the towel on the driver's seat, to not get it wet. “If you three don't have extra clothes, please use a towel to avoid getting my seats wet, thanks.” Clay said as he got into the car starting it. George came back after about 5 minutes, now wearing jeans and a hoodie, Clay looked closer, he could see that George wasn't wearing a shirt under the hoodie. “Funny story, i forgot to pack a shirt.'' George said as he got into the passenger's seat.

Clay looked into the mirror and saw that the 3 were in the back ready to go. “Alright, let's get going” Clay said with a smile, “Also, does anybody want to play music?” “ME I DO!” Nick said, snatching Clay’s phone. “Why do you have a playlist called ‘The Jams’ ? Who even says ‘jams’ Nick said laughing at Clay. “Shut up, I'm not the best with names.” Karl looked over at the phone then quickly snatched it playing a song from the playlist which Nick just made fun of. “Karl what the honk?” Nick said, “Honk?” George asked. “It's what I say instead of cursing normally” Karl said, Sweater Weather had started playing “You have this on your playlist?” Alex asked. “Yeah, it's a good song” Nick grabbed it back from Karl looking through the songs “What's ‘a shitty gay song about you’ I’ve never heard that song before.” Nick said Clay didn’t answer, he just assumed the question was rhetorical. Nick continued looking through his songs, George turned around and grabbed Clay’s phone from Nick when his guard was down. “George- What-” Nick said “I want to play a song.” he said, glowing like a child.

George played ‘We Fell in Love in October’ by ‘girl in red’. “George~ Are you trying to tell us something?” Karl jokes. “What?” George asked, genuinely confused. “It's a joke. The person who made this song isn't exactly the straightest, gay in fact, so its a stereotype that all LGBTQ+ members listen to her music.” Clay said, still focusing on the road. “Wow, you know your stuff.” Alex said. “Yeah, you do, how do you know so much about the band?” Nick asked. “I do my research on things I find interesting, I like to know things sometimes.” Clay said, pulling over in a parking lot. “Okay, anyways, we’re here.” Clay said. “A parking lot?” George said sarcastically. “No, you idiot, well i guess we're not ‘there’ but we're very close, we can walk from here.”

The 5 got out of the car and Clay led them through some trees of a mini-forest that was off the parking lot, “We’re not like, going to get murdered right?” Alex asked. “No, not yet,” Clay said with a chuckle at his own joke “NOT YET!??” Alex said again. “It was a joke.” Clay said, as he started to run, the 4 running after him, soon the trees cleared and they were in a field, which had a hill, Clay ran up the hill the 4 following, it was just sunset, The hill was covered in flowers and the sunset was very visible from the top of the hill, “Woah..” Karl said. “It's so pretty,” Nick said sitting down, Karl following suit and sitting next to him. Alex sat down on the other side of Karl, Clay walked about 2 feet away and sat down, George sitting next to him, not very close to the other 3. 

George brought his knees to his chest and pulled out his phone starting to look through socials, not caring for the sunset. “George, why don't you want to watch?” Clay asked. “Colourblind, doesn't look pretty, remember?” Clay sat up immediately. “Shit, I'm so sorry George, I forgot.” “It's fine, I have a game we can play though.” George said with a smile. “What game?” Clay asked. “I point at things, you tell me the colour.” “That sounds fun to you?” George pouted. “Sorry..” he said looking back at his phone. “God damn, sorry, again im sorry, I didn't mean to phrase it that way, I meant like...Just listening to colours sounds fun to you, there that sounds better.” Clay tried to lighten the mood a bit. “I know, stupid of me to ask, sorry.” George said. “No, no no no. I'm just terrible at wording things right, i often say before I think, I sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I’ll play the game, I will.”

George smiled “Thanks, I’m sorry if I'm a bother sometimes too. I honestly don't mean to be..” “George, you’re not a bother, I like you the way you are, I don't think anybody could hate you honestly in my opinion.” George blushed a bit “Thanks Clay..” he said a bit quietly. The two then sat there, George pointing at flowers and Clay trying his best to explain each one. Soon night fell and it was time to leave. Clay took Karl and Alex to Karl’s house and then started to drive to Nick’s. “Today was really fun you guys.” Nick said from the back seat. “Yea, I agree it was.” Clay said, pulling up to Nick’s place. “We have arrived.” Clay said. “I’ll see you two idiots tomorrow most likely, don't have too much fun now.” Nick said, walking to his house. “BYE NICK!” George said from the car. “SEE I KNEW YOU DIDN'T HATE ME!” he said back. George rolled his eyes “so you staying at mine or am i taking you home as well?” Clay asked. “What?” “Do you want to stay at my place for the night? Is essentially what I asked.” “If it's okay with you I’ll stay at your place tonight” “Pff- ‘If it's okay with me.’ i literally asked you, plus you can stay over any time, I trust you.” Clay heard a tap on his window and looked over at Nick. “Ayo stop flirting in my driveway get outta here” he said. Clay rolled his eyes. “Yea yea whatever.” Clay rolled up the window while flipping Nick off. He pulled out of the driveway and headed towards his place.  
Nick stifled a laugh. “Those idiots, going to be the death of me one day, George must be staying the night at Clay’s place too.” Nick smiled and walked into his house.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really Nervous to post this honestly, my work isn't the best but i hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> If there's grammar mistakes tell me please.


End file.
